Summer Alone
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: When everyone in the mansion except Ororo and Logan leave for summer break, what will happen, and how? Ororo starts feeling something for a certain man named Logan. Will he return the feelings?


Ororo watched as the students got into there family's car. Rogue was going with Remy as he visited his father once again. Scott was going to Hawaii to bond with his brother. Jean was leaving with her sister and her parents to Colorado. Kitty left with her parents to a lake in Illinoise. Evan was spending quality time with his parents with a skate board competition. And Kurt finally let Mistique try and be a mother, she and him are spending time in Arizona. The new recruits were leaving all over the country and the world.

"Shouldn't you being going with porcupine?" Logan asked walking up to her.

"I thought he needed time with his parents, and not his aunt." She said waving to the leaving cars. Logan just grunted as he walked inside to find Hank carrying bags.

"What's with the bags?" Logan thought Beast couldn't go anywhere without someone screaming in terror.

"Do you remember that time I took some of the students to the red woods?" He set the bags down for a second.

"Yeah." Logan replied.

"Well, I'm taking the X-jet to there again. I thought I would spend the rest of the summer there." He grinned picking up the bags and walking towards the X-jet holding. Logan began walking to the kitchen to talk with Xavier.

"Hey Chuck." Logan greeted before grabbing some cold pizza out of the fridge.

"Oh yes, Logan I need to inform you that I'm leaving to Cain's containment unit. There was another malfunction in the security breach. I won't be back for 2 weeks, I need to set it up and observe." Xavier wheeled off to go find one of the Helicopters.

"I think we have way too many vehicles in this place." Logan muttered taking a bite of the pizza. Ororo walked in raising an eyebrow as she noticed the cold pizza in his hands.

"I know you don't mind, but just to let you know, we get the mansion to ourselves." Ororo let him know as she took out some milk and poured them a glass.

"Thanks." He said with his usually musky voice.

"What's on your mind?" She noticed he looked deep in thought.

"Oh...I was just thinking about how much training we could get done." He replied taking a bite of the pizza again.

"Is that all you ever have on your mind? Figures." She said disappointed, walking out of the room.

"What'd I do?" Logan asked himself. He sighed putting the rest of the pizza back in the fridge then walking off to apologize to Storm. Apologizing was never in Wolverine's definition of himself, but he made an exception to Ororo at times. He followed her scent to her bedroom, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Her voice called from behind the door. Logan noted on how her voice was soft and calming.

"Can I come in?" He asked looking at the door.

"Sure." She opened the door for him then walked back to her bed and began reading a book. "So what'd you want?"

"I wanted to apologize, if I offended you." Logan began. "What was it that I said that made you angry?" He forced the question. Ororo's expression changed from relaxed to a sort of frightened or worried look.

"Excuse me. I'm going to take a bath now." She put the book down, avoiding his question.

"But." Was all Logan had to say before he was lifted in the air and pushed out of her room. "Women." He muttered walking off. An hour later Logan thought she was done with her bath.

"Hey Oro, I was-" Logan stopped himself when he realized she wasn't dressed.

"Out!" She screamed as a gust of wind pushed him into the hallway. The door slammed shut as he looked at the dent in the wall. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Yikes, I'm not fixing that." Logan walked off to watch some TV and forget what he saw. A few minutes later Ororo walked downstairs and ignored his apologies.

"At my defense I thought you were dressed. You were in there for an hour, any guy would think you were dressed by then." He apologized following her everywhere until she gave in.

"As long as you tell no one what you saw. I'll forgive you." She bargained.

"What did I see?" He smiled as so did she.

"Thanks." The two walked off to help eachother train.


End file.
